Decisions
by OCnative
Summary: What happens when you begin to feel the consequences of your decisions? Rated R for language. This is my 2nd fanfic, please R
1. One

Disclaimer – If I owed anything O.C. related, I wouldn't have to resort to fanfic.

Takes place during The Best Christmukah Ever.

*  *  *

_"Ryan Atwood, you have a visitor. Report to Visitor Room Number 3 immediately."_

Ryan stopped midway through his set at the weight bench, sat up, and squinted at the blaring speaker box attached to wall in the outside rec area. It reminded him of being in school in Chino, except that the voice booming out of the box would've belonged to Mrs. Wright, and it would've been directing him to the principal's office.

The only person he could think of visiting him in lock-up would be the Cohens.

Knowing that he couldn't avoid the inevitable, he got up and started walking towards Visitor Room Number 3. On the way inside, he caught his reflection in one of the windows. Wearing a standard issue orange jumpsuit, and already sporting a gash above his right jaw line, he realized that it seemed like no matter what he did, he was going to wind up a loser, just like his dad and brother.

His hunch was correct. As he walked into the room, he saw that Seth and Sandy Cohen were there. Seth stood up and waved Ryan over to a rectangular metal table in the far right corner. His boots felt like lead anchors. He found it harder and harder to walk over and face his new legal family. Shame washed over him, even though, this time, it wasn't his fault.

Sandy must've sensed his apprehension, because he came around the table and approached Ryan with open arms.

"No physical contact!" a guard yelled from across the room. Ryan and Sandy both looked over at the guard simultaneously, saw him touch his baton and nod his head slightly at the two of them.

Looking defeated, Sandy put his arms down. Ryan hurried over to the table, brushing Sandy's arm along the way.

Once they were all sitting, Sandy started. "Look Ryan, we know this is a mistake. Marissa told everyone that she was the one who took the merchandise, and that you're completely innocent," he continued, "The problem is that when the store found out about your rap sheet, they decided to press charges against you both. With your record, they had to put you in lock-up until this all gets figured out." 

Seth looked back and forth from his dad to Ryan. "Does anyone else get the irony here? Marissa's the guilty one, and yet she got to go home. Dad, this is so messed up, you've got to do something to get Ryan out."

"I know, Seth. I've already asked to see the store security tapes, and I know that they'll exonerate Ryan."

Ryan had been quiet up until then. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Cohens believed him. They didn't think he was going back to his old ways. He wished his mom could be a fly on the wall right now.

"Marissa told everyone that I'm innocent?" he asked.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, part of the reason why you're here is that Julie Cooper freaked out and said that you influenced Marissa into stealing," Sandy said. "But don't worry, I've already filed an ex-parte motion to get us in front of a judge first thing tomorrow morning and we can get you out of here."

_"Visiting hours are now over. Inmates must return to their bunks for roll call. Thank you for visiting the __Orange__County__Juvenile__Detention__Center__."_

Hearing the grainy recorded announcement on the speaker, everyone got up from the table. Ryan looked at the Cohens and mumbled a quick, "Thanks. For everything," before heading towards the door that lead to the cell block.

*

"So, as you can see, your honor, the security tapes show that my client clearly had no idea that Miss Cooper was shoplifting on the day in question. Furthermore, Miss Cooper has filed a statement with the police department confessing to the crime and clearing Mr. Atwood of any wrongdoing."

It seemed like an eternity for Ryan as he sat at the defendant table and listened to Sandy's heartfelt argument for his client. Despite his innocence, he felt a sinking feeling that the judge was going to take one look at his record and throw him back in lock-up. A violation of his probation, surely this would add at least a year to his sentence.

The judge yawned. There had to be 10 other defendants in this courtroom, each accompanied by their attorney. He was just going through the motions this morning.

"Mr. Atwood, the court does not find enough evidence in this matter to allow the charges pressed against you to stand. You are therefore released into your legal guardian's custody. But be warned, Mr. Atwood, if you continue to show up in the system, we will be more likely to throw your ass back in juvenile hall so fast you won't know what hit you. Next case!"

Mr. Cohen turned to Ryan, "Come on Ryan, let's go home."

*

Standing in the Cohen's kitchen, Kirsten finally broke her silence.

"Ryan, we know that Marissa was the one who did the shoplifting, but did you have anything to do with it?" Kirsten asked.

Sandy and Seth both looked at her surprised. "Kirsten, that isn't fair to Ryan, now is it?" Sandy asked.

Startled, Ryan looked first at Kirsten, and then to Sandy and Seth. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going to happen, honest," he mumbled.

Trying to change the subject, Seth interjected, "Now, the next step is deciding what to do about Marissa."  Everyone stopped and looked at him at the mention of her name.

Ryan wondered indeed, what he was going to do about Marissa.


	2. Two

"Mom, you aren't listening to me. I was the one who shoplifted, not Ryan. Why is he still in juvenile hall?" Marissa yelled at the back of her mother's head.

She turned to hiss at Marissa, "Because if you hadn't started hanging out with that Chino trash, you never would've started getting into all this trouble! First you were all gloomy around the house. Then you broke up with Luke. Then you overdosed in Mexico. Now you've taken to shoplifting? I can only see that Ryan has brainwashed you into trash just like he is, and I just won't have it. This is not the daughter that I raised!" Her mother yelled the last part as she held her arms out, pointing at Marissa.

Marissa looked pleadingly at her father, who was perched on the edge of one of the overstuffed love seats in the living room. "Dad, please help me out here, you know what Luke did to me. You know what kind of person Ryan is."

Her father looked back at her, but his expression had changed. "I understand why you and Luke broke up kiddo, but I am starting to wonder where all this angst is coming from. You seemed happier before you started hanging out with Ryan. Your decision making seems really messed up lately. Maybe your mom is right."

Marissa couldn't believe this, her dad was on her mother's side. Hell must've frozen over. She turned to leave the living room. "I'm going up to my room," she said before heading upstairs. Though, she heard her parents fighting before she even closed her bedroom door.

*

Seth was in the pool house, playing "Grand Theft Auto – Vice City" on Playstation 2. 

"Hey, man, check this out, they're cars you can boost without getting in trouble. I can't believe you don't want to play this game, man." 

Ryan gave him a sideways glance which told him to drop it.

Seth paused the game. "Look, man, I'm sorry. It was just a joke." 

Seeing the preoccupied look on Ryan's face, he continued, "I tried calling her house four times already, and her mom keeps answering the phone on the first ring. She won't let me talk to Marissa."

"I know; I guess I'll have to wait to talk to her at school tomorrow," Ryan replied as he looked out the window towards the Coopers' house.

*

It was well after midnight, and Ryan couldn't sleep. He was sitting out by the pool and smoking a cigarette. Other than the sound of the ocean in the distance, the night was still and Ryan was enjoying the quiet.

A voice came up from behind, "Hey, thank God you're okay," Marissa said as she approached. He turned to face her.

"I snuck out of the house, which isn't as easy as it used to be now that my dad is staying over and sleeping on the couch."

She stopped talking when she saw the long gash and slight swelling on the right side of his face. 

"Ryan, what happened to you?" she asked as she used her right hand to turn his chin so that she could see the jagged line in the moonlight a little better.

He pulled away from her and turned the right side of his face away from her. "Nothing. I'm fine. How are you?" he grumbled sarcastically.

He couldn't believe he wasn't yelling at her. Ever since he moved into the Cohens' pool house, she'd been the cause of a lot of his trouble. Now she was responsible for getting him tossed back into lock-up for two days. He should tell her to go to hell and turn around and go back into the pool house, but there was something about her that melted his anger.

"Ryan, I am so sorry. I don't know where to begin," she whispered with a small sob. "I had no idea that all this would happen, that you would get in trouble. I was so stupid, I wasn't thinking."

He felt himself moving towards her and stopped himself. "Tell me why you did it Marissa. What in the hell is going on with you?" 

It was a hard question, but everyone seemed to tip toe around her ever since the drug thing in Mexico, and he needed to know. Hell, she needed to say out loud what in the hell was going on.

She reached out to him, but saw that he wasn't going to be persuaded by tears. She took a deep breath and started talking.

"I used to shoplift with Holly in junior high. We did it for the thrill of it and we never got caught. Well, with all the crap going on with my parents, I've just felt so out of control with what's going on around me. In some weird way, I figured that I'd have control over something." She looked at his face for any reaction before continuing.

"Does that make any sense? Of course I can't tell my parents that, but it's the truth. And I figured that if I got you that really nice watch, it would make it a memorable Christmas for you, which doesn't sound like what you had in Chino. I just wanted us to have a great Christmas."

He looked at her. "Memorable, Marissa, would be for me not to spend the holidays in either the hospital or Juvie."

"I know, Ryan, I know, and I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me."

"What about your parents?" he asked. "They probably have the Newport Police Department on speed dial and are just waiting to see you within 15 feet of me to call them and have me arrested for something."

"I know, I know I really messed everything up, and I promise that I'll make everything all right. I even agreed to see a therapist to make them happy." she said.

He couldn't stay mad at her. He could never stay mad at her. He reached for her, and took her in his arms and they held each other.


	3. Three

Marissa and her mother were squaring off in the kitchen the next morning.

"Marissa, I do not want you seeing that Ryan boy at school tomorrow. I've already called the principal and talked to her at length. You will be watched, do you understand?"

Marissa glared at her mother. "I can't believe you, mom. And I can't believe you would try and jeopardize Ryan's education. He's been proving to all of his teachers that he belongs at Harbor, and you have to go and do this. You're such a bitch."

On that last comment, Marissa grabbed her purse from the counter and stalked out of the house.

*

The principal at Harbor had called the Cohens early that morning, and had asked to see Ryan before class started. Sandy had offered to go with Ryan, but Ryan had told him that he could handle it on his own. Now, as he sat in the principal's office, he started to wonder if he'd made a mistake.

"Ryan, I called you here today because I got a disturbing call from Mrs. Cooper. She believes that Marissa's problems are your fault and doesn't want the two of you to be allowed to be together here at school."

Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He waited to hear what else she was going to say. Half of him wondered how all of this could be happening, but the other half of him knew that this new life in Newport Beach was too good to be true. The bubble had burst.

"Ryan, I've talked to each of your teachers. They've all said that you've been a great student and that your grades are top notch, however, we cannot have this sort of problem here at Harbor."

She sighed. This wasn't easy for her. She liked Ryan and thought he had great potential.

"Ryan, I've put in for a transfer for you to go to Newport High. With your grades, I've recommended that you be placed in honors classes. I realize that this is hard, but you can get a good education in public school if you apply yourself."

As the words washed over him, Ryan was overcome with emotion. He'd tried so hard to stay out of trouble, and now, because of something he didn't even do, he was being kicked out of Harbor.

The principal stood up to signal that the conversation was over. She smiled on the outside to show Ryan that everything was okay, but on the inside, she felt like such a liar. She knew this was wrong, but her hands were tied. If she didn't do this, Julie Cooper would be at the next school board hearing, causing all kinds of problems for her.

Ryan stood up as well. He knew the drill. When the principal stood up, it meant that negotiations were over. Shoulders hunched, Ryan walked out of the principal's office, and out of Harbor.

*

After the principal called Sandy to explain to him what was going on, she called Seth and Marissa into her office individually to explain it to them. The last thing she wanted was a scandal in her school. 

Seth had been the loudest, yelling and cursing Marissa and blaming her for everything, before storming out of the office. Marissa had cried and repeatedly said it was all her fault, that Ryan had been innocent.

*

Seth had called his dad, who'd said he was looking into things, and perhaps they should let things die down before fighting to get Ryan back into Harbor. Ryan had not gone home yet, but he wasn't at Harbor either. Kirsten had started looking for him.

Marissa had also left campus after talking with the principal. Her teacher had called the principal to let her know that Marissa had not shown up for class, and she, in turn, had called her mother. Hopefully, Marissa was going home. Hopefully, she'd not made a tremendous mistake.

*

Ryan wasn't sure where to go, or what to do. He was tired of running away, but he didn't want to face the Cohens either. They'd worked so hard to get him into Harbor, and he'd gotten himself kicked out already. He'd known it was a mistake to go to a Newport private school. He'd let his guard down, had started to enjoy it. Had started to think about college and a future. About not being an Atwood anymore. Making something of himself.

He thought about Marissa. He loved her, but they were from two different worlds. He was pretty sure she loved him too, but no matter what, it seemed like they weren't meant to be together.

He looked down at his bike. It was a different one than the one he had when he first met the Cohens. That bike had gotten trashed and Sandy had bought him a new one. Even the clothes on his back were bought by Kirsten. He really didn't have anything that was his anymore. He rode his bike over to the bus stop. He'd send them money for the stuff once he got to Chino.

*

Marissa was driving, but she didn't know where to. After she left the principal's office, she'd tried all over to find Ryan, but no luck. As a last resort, she'd called the Cohen's house on her cell phone. Seth must've left school too, because he'd answered the phone and started yelling at her that Ryan had taken off.

This was all her fault. She'd caused so much pain over the last few months, and she just didn't know how to fix it all.

*

Ryan got off at the transportation center and collected his bike from the front of the bus. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but supposed he could find a friend he could count on to let him crash overnight while he figured out what to do.

He started to ride his bike when he saw a familiar car pass by. It was a black 1968 Pontiac Firebird with glass pack mufflers. Just after it passed him, the car slammed on its brakes. Ryan felt himself starting to breathe faster as he saw the driver and passenger get out of the car and start towards him with baseball bats. 

He turned around to ride away from them, but he knew that he couldn't outrun them. In getting caught steeling that car, he and Trey still had a debt to be collected.

*

Marissa pulled up to her mom's house. She opened the door to hear her parents screaming at each other again. She'd caused this. Because of her, her dad was living here temporarily, and they were fighting about her again. 

They didn't hear her sneak in. She crept upstairs to her room. She didn't want to deal with them right now. As she was on the landing on the stairs, she caught a snippet of their fight.

"When you got pregnant with Marissa, I stuck by you, even though the baby wasn't mine. I got you out of Riverside, out of your crappy life and treated you like a queen. I treated Marissa like she was my own. Now look at this family!"

Marissa stopped cold and felt the blood drain from her face. Her dad was not her dad?


	4. Four

Ryan woke up. It'd gotten dark and he was surrounded by smashed up cars. He must be in some sort of scrap yard. His leg felt like it was broken and he felt like he was going to throw up. He reached his hand up to his head and felt something warm and sticky. Blood. He started retching before passing out again.

*

Marissa didn't remember going back downstairs or getting back in the truck, but she found herself driving again. She was sobbing and all she wanted was a drink. Maybe she really was an alcoholic, but she wasn't going to deal with that now.

*

"Seth, honey, I'm glad that you're home," Kirsten said as she walked into the house. "I've been driving all over town trying to find Ryan, and now that it's dark, it's near impossible to keep looking for him. Do you have any idea where he could've gone?"

Both Sandy and Seth were sitting at the dining room table. The phone was nearby, but Ryan hadn't called.

As if thinking about it would make it ring, the phone suddenly started jingling. Seth grabbed it first. It was Julie. He handed the phone over to his dad who listened patiently for a few minutes.

After he hung up, he explained that Marissa must have overheard a conversation and had run out of the house. By the tense look he gave Kirsten, Seth could tell that his mom somehow already knew what the topic was about.

"Oh, my, not now of all times," she said as she sat down at the table, turning pale.

"Does anyone want to share the top secret conversation was about?" Seth asked.

"No," his parents said simultaneously.

Seth realized that he wasn't going to find out what was going on, and, at this point, he just didn't really care. It sounded obvious that Marissa and Ryan weren't together, and all Seth cared about at the moment was finding Ryan.

*

Ryan woke up again. It'd gotten cold and all he had on was a long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. His shirt was ripped and he felt the dried blood on his head and down his face. He knew that his right leg was broken, and at least a few ribs. His bike was nowhere to be found and he was completely disoriented. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there and find a pay phone.

He started to do somewhat of a crawl, dragging his right leg. He knew that the guys who did this to him would probably come back at some point to make sure he was dead, and he had to get out of there before they did, and he was.

After was seemed like an eternity, he got out to the street in front of the scrap yard. He'd somehow pulled himself over a wooden fence and was amazed that he hadn't slammed face first onto the sidewalk. He was covered in sweat and felt like he was going to pass out again any moment. He had to find a phone before that happened. He needed to call Seth. Seth would come get him. He trusted Seth.

Thankfully, there was also a short chain link fence running the length of the scrap yard. He pulled himself up to a standing position, and used it as a crutch as he made his way down the sidewalk. He saw a pay phone about a block up ahead. He quickened his pace; he had to get to that phone.

*

Seth's cell phone started ringing just as he got up the stairs. Yes, he'd accept the charges. It was Ryan. He was in Chino and had gotten beaten up pretty badly. Ryan didn't want Seth to tell his parents. He didn't think they'd ever want to see him again. He'd given Seth the address of the liquor store he was standing in front of. Thankfully, he knew the guy working there and said that he'd be waiting inside.

After Seth hung up the phone, he debated whether or not to go ahead and tell his parents. He knew that Ryan was mixed up. His parents trusted Ryan, it was just a misunderstanding. As he started to go downstairs, he heard his parents whispering. It was about Marissa Cooper. It must be the same thing they wouldn't talk to him about. 

He slipped his mom's Range Rover keys off the table in the entryway and scribbled a quick note telling them he was going to go pick Ryan up and that everything was going to be okay.

As he started driving to Chino, Seth thought about Marissa. Should he call her cell phone and try to tell her that he'd found Ryan, and that he was in trouble? He debated against it; it was her fault for all of this anyway. He wished that Ryan had never met her.

*

Kirsten and Sandy heard a car backing out of their driveway, but were too late to stop their Range Rover from driving away. When they got back inside, they saw the note on the entryway table. Kirsten let out a sigh and fell against Sandy. Ryan had been found. Now they just needed to find Marissa.

*

Marissa had gone to a bar by the pier. One that was known for serving minors with fake ID's. She'd done quite a few shots of Goldschläger. It seemed appropriate for a Newpsie brat to be getting drunk on a liquor with gold flakes in it. It seemed to numb the pain she was feeling. Her whole world was in a downward spiral, and all she wanted was an escape. She could hardly process what she'd heard her father say. "…even though the baby wasn't mine…"

*

Seth drove to Chino as fast as he could. He got there in about a half an hour, and finally found the liquor store on a dark and run down street. He pulled up in front and dashed into the store. He saw Ryan propped up behind the counter, holding an ice pack to his head and talking to the clerk. There was dried blood on his face, and his clothes were ripped.

Trying to control his emotions, Seth stopped running and tried to look casual. 

"Hey, Ryan, how's it hanging, man? I heard the hot dogs were really good here, worth the drive," he said.

Ryan gave him a lopsided smile, he could see right through Seth. He knew that Seth was scared.

"Hey, Seth, thanks for coming to get me. I guess this time, I fucked up."


	5. Five

Marissa ran out of money, so the bartender stopped serving her. He wouldn't even take her stupid charge card. She pulled her keys out of her purse and headed out for the truck. She fumbled trying to get the key into the lock, but finally unlocked the door. Feeling stupid that she didn't just use the clicker, she opened the door and was thankful for being able to sit down in the driver's seat. She dropped the keys on the floorboard as she tried to get the truck started, and managed to get the key in the ignition on the third try and heard the engine roar to life. As she pulled away from the curb, all she could think of was Ryan.

*

After driving in silence for over five minutes, Seth couldn't take it anymore.

"Ryan, dude, what happened? Why'd you take off? Why are you in Chino? How could you lose a fight?"

Ryan was looking worse, like he was hanging on the edge of consciousness. He rolled his head over to face Seth.

His voice came out barely above a whisper. "I figured that no matter what I did, I was destined to wind up back to Chino. I guess I don't belong there anymore either. I don't know where I belong now."

Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ryan, man, you belong in Newport. You belong with us. What would make you think otherwise?"

Ryan had a pained look on his face and his words came out haltingly, "Your mom didn't believe me. That it wasn't my fault at South Coast Plaza. I got kicked out of Harbor. I can't figure out what the hell's going on with Marissa. I'm a disgrace."

Seth was shocked. "Look, Ryan, Marissa's going through some shit right now. She's not your mom, you aren't responsible for fixing her. I know that my mom got a little weird on you, but she's sorry Ryan. She trusts you. We all trust you. Screw Julie Cooper. We'll get through this; it's just all a big mistake."

His words seemed to have an impact on Ryan, so he continued, "Ryan, I think that we should call my folks and have them meet us at the hospital, okay?" 

Not getting a response, he chose his next words carefully. "Ryan, there's another problem. Marissa apparently overheard part of a weird conversation between her parents, and now she's missing. Do you have any idea where she might go?" 

Seth felt so stupid for not trying to call her earlier. After her stupid stunt down in TJ, he should've been more worried about her, instead of blaming her for Ryan's disappearance.

Ryan pulled himself up straight as he reached for Seth's cell phone, which was sitting on the console. He punched in Marissa's cell number and heard it start to ring.

*

In the back of her mind, she knew that she was too drunk to be driving. She also knew that she was too drunk to care. She didn't even care if she drove her truck off of a cliff right now. In fact, the idea seemed more and more appealing. Ryan was missing because of her, her family was a big fat lie, she was an alcoholic and a pill popper. And she was only 16.

She heard her cell phone ring from somewhere on the floorboard. It must've fallen out of her purse. She leaned down to try to grab it, and didn't even see that she'd crossed over into oncoming traffic.


	6. Six

Ryan knew that Marissa had Seth's cell number in the memory, so he was fairly sure that she would answer the phone if she was near it. If Marissa had taken off, she was probably in great danger. His own physical injury nearly forgotten, all he could think of was Marissa's well being. He turned to Seth as the phone continued to ring and said, "I don't want to go to the hospital, I want to get to Marissa."

*

Marissa couldn't quite reach her cell phone, so she unintentionally let go of the steering wheel so that she could bend down farther. She finally got a hold of it and saw that the call was coming from Seth. It must be Ryan, she thought. She stretched back up and grabbed the steering wheel with her left hand, as she flipped her phone open with her right hand in her lap.

"Marissa! Where are you?" She heard Ryan's voice on the other side even before she put the phone to her ear. She was looking at the steering wheel, trying to figure out how long she'd let go of it.

"Ryan," she stammered. "I um, I'm by the beach. I think I had too much to drink." 

She never even saw the parked car ahead of her.

*

He heard the word "drink" just before he heard a loud crash and the phone went dead. He dropped the cell phone next to his lap without even realizing it, and looked at Seth.

By the look on his face, Seth had also heard the loud crash.

Ryan felt like he was going to pass out. "She said she's at the beach. And she's drunk," he mumbled.

Seth knew there was a bar that everyone from Harbor hung out at. Marissa must be near there. He reached over and plucked the cell phone off the seat and speed dialed his dad.

"Dad, it's Seth. Ryan's with me, he's pretty messed up, but Marissa just got into an accident." He told his dad about the bar and gave him directions before hanging up.

"Ryan, listen to me. I'm going to find Marissa, okay? I'll get us there." Seth was looking back and forth between Ryan and the road ahead.

Ryan just looked straight forward, but he nodded slightly in response to what Seth had said.

*

Sandy called 911 and explained the situation. Hearing his conversation, Kirsten grabbed her cell phone and dialed the Coopers.

They met the Coopers in the driveway. All four were silent as they got into Sandy's truck and sped towards the beach.

*

Marissa was aware of pain before she opened her eyes. Something was pinned against her abdomen and she felt vinyl against her face. The airbag must've gone off. She had no idea how long she'd been out. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She could make out street lights in front of her, as well as the crumpled car that she must've smashed into. Her right arm felt like something was broken, so she slowly wiggled her left arm free and pushed the deflated airbag out of her face.

*

Seth sped along the highway trying to get to Marissa as soon as possible. He'd made a terrible mistake in not calling her sooner, and eventually he was going to have to deal with that. For now, he just needed to get them to her.

He looked over at Ryan. Seth couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now with the beating he'd taken, and now with Marissa… He couldn't even let himself think about it. He pressed the accelerator down harder and the Range Rover rocketed forward towards the beach.

*

Ryan stared straight ahead. This was his fault again. He should've never taken off, at least not without talking first to Marissa. When she needed him most, he'd bailed on her. Now she was in trouble and he couldn't let himself even imagine what might've happened. He'd made a huge mistake.

*

The Coopers remained silent in the back seat of the Cohen's truck. Both of them were replaying in their minds the argument they'd been having when Marissa had fled the house. How could they have been so stupid? Now their daughter was hurt somewhere, and it was their fault.

*

A police car saw the crumpled truck and the officer inside had called 911 before getting out of the patrol car to check on the driver. He saw a teenage girl pinned to the seat by the steering wheel. He couldn't tell how badly she'd been injured, but she was conscious, and it was obvious she'd been drinking.

The ambulance had shown up just before Seth did. He saw the ambulance and two police cars, as well as the Coopers' truck, or what was left of it.

Seth pulled up to the scene, and he and Ryan both got out of the Range Rover and ran over to the paramedics, who were getting Marissa out of her truck. A police officer tried to stop them, but when he saw Ryan's face, and heard him call out to her, he let them go.

Ryan approached the stretcher where Marissa was laying. She was awake and saw him coming.

"Ryan, what happened to you?" she slurred, tears coming to her face.

Seeing her, and hearing her sweet voice, he broke down too. "Marissa, everything's going to be okay."

Just then, Sandy pulled up to the scene, and the four adults got out of the truck and ran over to the kids. Julie saw Ryan and Marissa, and felt herself choke. He looked like he'd been in a fight or something, and there he was, comforting her daughter.

As she approached, she gave Ryan a long look, and then looked at her daughter. Marissa saw her mom and whispered, "Sorry." Julie looked back up at Ryan, who'd backed away a few steps to let the Coopers see their daughter. 

"Ryan, are you okay?" Julie asked.

Sandy, Kirsten, and Jimmy all looked at Ryan for the first time.

"Oh my gosh!" Kirsten exclaimed, seeing Ryan's injuries.

Ryan mumbled that he was fine, and Julie turned her attention to the paramedic who was checking Marissa's heart rate. "I think this young man also needs to go to the hospital."

* 

After spending most of the night, and part of the early morning in the waiting area of Hoag Hospital, the Cohens and the Coopers went home. The next morning, both sets of parents were having heart to hearts with their teenagers.

"Ryan, I am so sorry that it sounded like I was blaming you for what happened with Marissa. I was just so shocked that she would do something like that, and we really don't know that much about your background, but that was totally out of line for me," Kirsten started. "I don't ever want to lose you again, and I'm scared to even ask how and why you got beat up so badly in Chino."

Ryan gave her a half smile. "Let's just say what happened in Chino, stays in Chino, and I belong here."

*

The conversation at the Coopers' house went a little differently.

"Marissa, kiddo, that conversation you heard," Jimmy started. "that was something that you were never meant to hear, and I'm very sorry that you heard it the way you did."

Marissa looked at both of her parents, still in disbelief at the previous day's events. "So, it's true?" she whispered.

Julie looked at her daughter and then at Jimmy. "Marissa, honey, this is something that I'd hoped would never come out. But, I had a one night encounter with another guy when I was dating your dad …dating Jimmy," she stammered. "The act was a bad decision, but having you was not. I told Jimmy everything, and he accepted it. Accepted us. Even though he isn't biologically connected to you, he is still your dad." She felt herself holding her breath, waiting for Marissa to say something.

Jimmy jumped in. "Just because our DNA doesn't match, doesn't mean I don't love you 110%, honey. And I want us to find a way to make this family work." He shot Julie a meaningful glance which was not returned.

"Marissa, honey, now about the DUI. I think that you'd be better off in a treatment facility, perhaps the one we talked about, in San Diego. I think that just agreeing to see a therapist here is not enough."

Marissa started to protest when Julie cut her off. "Ryan may come down and visit you as often as your doctor will allow." Seeing that this wasn't quite enough, she continued, "And I'll call Harbor first thing in the morning and talk to the principal about getting Ryan back into Harbor immediately."

Marissa nodded. She wasn't looking forward to San Diego, but she knew that she needed help. She felt for the first time in a long time that she was doing the right thing.

THE END.


End file.
